A Sister for Clark Kent
by A. Primus
Summary: What if Clark had an older sister? No one knew about LeighAnn Isabella Kent until Clark introduces her to his friend, Lex Luthor. What happens when fire meets ice? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, ma? Where's LeighAnn?" A seventeen-year-old boy yells through the quiet farmhouse.  
"She's up in her room, Clark." His mother, Martha, yells back. The boy walks back to the door which he came in, and says to his friend, Lex, that he'll go see if his sister is awake, before introducing them. Lex Luthor nods, agreeing to wait, as the younger of the two walks back inside, pulls down the ladder to the attic, and climbs up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

LeighAnn's POV

I'm sitting in my room, listening to El Amor by Tito "El Bambino", sketching a bright summer day with my family on a picnic in a field. I was curling my hair around my finger as I drew Clark's face. I'm not in the picture, as usual. I can hear my brother yelling about something downstairs. I shake my head, turning up the volume on my Pioneer stereo, pumping more sound into my sea green earbuds.  
A few moments later, someone taps on my small shoulder. I put up my left index finger while I finish the details on the juniper tree in the background. I close my notebook, putting it away with the rest on a long elm shelf, painted with vines and icy blue roses. I then pull my earbuds out of my pointed ears, and turn to see Clark. "Hey, Leigh. Can I bring up a friend of mine to meet you?" I nod and he grins, leaving. I roll my eyes and stare out the window, watching the animals outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lex's POV

Following my young friend up the fold-up ladder to this attic, I was thinking about what had happened that day, but all those thoughts went out the window when I saw her.  
She was sitting in a hard rocking chair, staring out the window. Her hair was a bright auburn, shining down to her waist. She was toying with a white choker around her neck, spinning the charm on it around and around. Her ivory skin was almost fully covered by long blue jeans, and a dark green long-sleeved shirt. Clark broke my stare as he cleared his throat. "Leigh, this is Lex. Lex, this is LeighAnn."  
I put a hand out. "Hi, I'm a friend of Clark's." She grabs my hand in hers, shaking it'd softly, but firmly, smiling shyly up at me. She let's go, pulling back. I notice her light grey, almost silver eyes had a halo of onyx black around the iris, contrasting beautifully. Then I realized I was staring. She still hadn't said anything. She looks at me understandingly. She picks up a notepad and old fashioned fountain pen, and wrote:

I can't talk


	4. AN 2

You can follow me on twitter, too. MirrorTwins13

or I'm also on WattPad as The PrimusTwins

PM me on here if you have any questions, and when you find me on WattPad, follow me and send me a PM and tell me your username from FF, and which story you're reading on FF. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. Except my oc's, and other bits and pieces**

Chapter 4

Clark's POV

Lex was staring at Leigh after she told him. She smiled sadly, and glared at me before pulling me away.  
'You didn't tell him?!' She signed angrily.  
"No. I didn't know if you wanted him to know." She rolls her big grey eyes.  
'Well, I'm not explaining why. To anyone. And you aren't either. No one is. You have anymore friends you want me to meet?' I nod. 'Get them over here all at once. I don't want to have to repeat myself.' I nod again, and we walk back to a confused, yet unnaturally calm Lex Luthor. Of course, this is Lex. I smile and Leigh shakes her head.

**Sorry for all the short chapters. comment/follow me. Thanks! Tell me what ya think!**


	6. AN 3

**okay, sorry for not updating in a while, I've been doing schoolwork, it seems like when one teacher assigns something, they all do. That and today is my birthday! Yay, I'm 16! Finally!**


	7. Important

Hey guys, sorry for not posting in so long, I'm moving and had to give back my school's iPad. I'm also not allowed on my mother's laptop much, so theyll be fewer. I promise I'll write whether I'm on here or not.


End file.
